L'heure
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: L'heure. Le temps, sa montre. Il semblerait que ce soit le seul sujet de conversation qui importe à Hinata, lorsqu'elle s'adresse à Sasuke, mais, est-ce vrai?


C'était la rentrée des classes. Très peu de gens se connaissaient vraiment. La plupart des personnes présentent dans la salle venaient de villes différentes, d'établissements différents et d'autres, moins nombreux, venaient de pays voisins. Tous n'étant attirés que par une chose : la qualité de l'enseignement du lycée de konoha, qui, par plusieurs fois, avait déjà fait ses preuves.

La terminale scientifique de ce lycée était au second étage, et donnait une vue sur la cour verdoyante et vaste de l'établissement. Un brun assis près de la fenêtre regardait passer les oiseaux, alors que le professeur de Mathématiques, un certain Kakashi Hatake se présentait. C'était simple : il n'avait aucunement envie d'être là. Son père ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, lorsqu'il emménageait dans cette nouvelle ville, de la même manière qu'il n'avait pas eu le luxe de choisir où il devait fréquenter. Il ne devait, de toute évidence, qu'exécuter, tel un automate ce qu'on lui disait.

 **« Excuse-moi,** se fit entendre une voix féminine à proximité. **»**

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit même pas la voix qui s'adressait à lui. Les mouvements des oiseaux semblaient être pour lui un excellent moyen de se concentrer, de faire une introspection et surtout de se détacher de la réalité.

 **« Excuse-moi,** reprit-elle de plus belle, touchant son épaule, pour avoir son attention, **tu pourrais me donner l'heure s'il te plait ?** »

Le jeune homme, sous le contact, se retourna, et fit face à sa voisine de banc. Une fille brune aux longs cheveux bleus nuits. Avec ses yeux pales, elle lui faisait penser à une aveugle. Elle le fixait, sourire aux lèvres, en attendant une réponse.

 **« Huit heures vingt cinq »** , dit-il alors après avoir vérifié sa montre.  
« **Merci Sasuke-kun. »**

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, tandis que le dénommé Sasuke fouillait encore dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler du nom de la jeune femme. Il était concentré à fixer l'extérieur, lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à lui.

 **« Hinata. Hinata Hyuga »** , avait-elle dit subitement, devinant les pensées de la personne en face d'elle.

Sasuke s'était alors senti rougir de gêne. Etait-il si expressif pour qu'on remarquât son désarroi ? Ou était-ce elle qui était très observatrice ?

En quelques jours, toute la classe avait appris à se connaitre. Ainsi, deux semaines plus tard, chacun s'appelait par son prénom, en laissant tomber les préfixes qu'on associait habituellement. Cela témoignait de la proximité de leur relation.

Sasuke avait eu également le temps d'étudier sa voisine de banc. Pour une raison qui échappait au jeune homme, elle était toujours curieuse de l'heure. Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander et à chaque fois, son visage semblait plus rayonnant dès qu'elle avait la réponse à sa question.

 **« Quelle heure est-il ? »** Chuchota-t-elle encore une fois au jeune homme, tout en fixant du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de son professeur de biologie, Orochimaru-sensei.

C'était la cinquième fois de la journée. Le brun avait beau être serviable, à la longue, s'en était étouffant.

 **« Quatorze heures cinq »** , répondit-il lasse, en fixant le visage de la jeune femme.

Il était vrai que cette question commençait à le déranger mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il était toujours à la recherche du visage de la jeune femme. Son sourire l'émerveillait. D'une certaine façon, cela lui faisait du bien de la voir sourire. Il en était même venu, grâce à son sourire, à aimer plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, ce bahut, bien que par principe, il ne le fasse pas remarquer à son père. Ce dernier s'attelait toujours à répéter qu'il devrait oublier le plus rapidement possible son ancienne ville, ses anciens amis –surtout Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu qui étaient soi-disant de mauvaise compagnie- et devrait se faire des amis ici, car ils n'étaient pas près de bouger.

 **« Merci** , avait-elle alors répondu, en affichant ce sourire satisfait, tant convoité par le jeune homme. »

Tous les jours c'était le même cinéma. Mais un mois plus tard, la lassitude du jeune homme s'était peu à peu transformée en colère.

Le brun avait des difficultés à se comprendre lui-même. Il passait ses journées à chercher la jeune femme du regard, mais dès que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche, elle ne lui parlait que du temps, du temps, du temps, ne connaissait-elle donc aucun sujet de conversation ou n'étaient-ils toujours pas amis à ses yeux ?

 **« Quelle heure est-il sasuke ? »**

« **Huit heures »,** avait-il répondu sans se retourner vers elle

 **(...)**

« **Quelle heure est-il ? »**

« **Neuf heures »**

 **(...)**

« **Quelle heure est-il ? »**

« **On vient de sonner bon sang,** finit-il par lui répondre froidement. »

La jeune femme s'étonna de sa réaction. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'il agissait ainsi avec elle. Il soupira et se ressaisit.

 **« Hinata. Réfléchis un peu. On sonne toutes les heures, pas vrai. Fais-en donc une déduction »**

Elle réfléchit une seconde et rétorqua.

 **« Mais ca ne donne pas les minutes. »**

L'Uchiha faillit tomber à la renverse. Décidément, cette fille ne savait pas lâcher le morceau. Et elle continua avec ses questions pendant une semaine encore. La semaine suivante, l'Uchiha perdit de nouveau son sang froid.

 **« Mais ca suffit. Achètes-toi une montre. »**

« **Ca te dérange tant que ca? »** demanda-t-elle l'air soucieuse de sa réponse.  
« **Oui »** , soupira-t-il sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Le lendemain. La journée de l'Uchiha était silencieuse, un peu trop silencieuse. Sa voisine de banc ne lui avait posé aucune question, ni adressé le moindre regard de tout le cours. Elle ne semblait pas en colère puisqu'elle l'avait salué comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Elle ne portait pas non plus une montre à son poignet. Avait-elle décidé de ne plus le déranger ? Tant mieux, pensa de prime abord le jeune homme, tout en ayant comme une épine au cœur.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

Plus les heures passaient, moins il ne supportait de ne pas entendre la voix de la jeune femme. N'allait-il plus voir son visage souriant à chaque fois qu'il lui informait de l'heure ? Cette hypothèse l'énerva. Le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, puisqu'il avait fait lui même la demande à la jeune fille de ne plus l'importuner.

Le brun passa le reste de sa journée, entrain de fixer les oiseaux, tout en broyant du noir et en écoutant à peine le professeur.

A la sortie des classes, il demanda à Naruto et aux autres de ne pas l'attendre. Il voulait rentrer seul. Il resta longtemps en classe, fixant la chaise vide de la Hyuga. Une journée, une seule. Le sourire de la jeune femme ne lui avait pas été adressé cette seule journée, pourtant, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité. La voir sourire à d'autres personnes alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas sourit aujourd'hui l'avait mit en rogne. Il avait dû prendre sur lui et se contenir, pour ne pas exploser. Etait-ce ca, que les gens appelaient jalousie ? Aimait-il à ce point le visage de cette jeune femme ? Décidément, il avait du mal à comprendre. Il y en a eu plein des filles qui lui avaient souri toute la journée, certaines même plus belles que la Hyuga. Pourtant de tous ces sourires, il ne cherchait du regard qu'une seule personne, qui elle de toute évidence s'en fichait. Il soupira et se leva. Ce jour était vraiment à marquer d'une croix rouge. Lui, Sasuke Uchiha, ... une fille. Il interdisait même à son cerveau de prononcer ce verbe.

Sur son trajet du retour, il vit celle qui, depuis le début de la matinée, encombrait ses pensées. Son cœur sauta un battement. Elle se tenait sur le pont, arrêtant en main un objet, une montre, qu'elle était prête à jeter. Il s'approcha, en priant intérieurement que la jeune femme ne puisse pas entendre le tambour dont jouait son cœur.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu fais »** , ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir le brun, une fois à proximité. Il se donna toute la peine du monde afin de parler normalement, et surtout, de pouvoir enfin adresser la parole à sa voisine de banc.

« **Sasuke »** , bredouilla-t-elle en cachant derrière elle l'objet.

« **Une montre !? »** demanda-t-il ayant aperçu l'objet de loin

« **Tu as vu »** , soupira la brune, en ramenant l'objet devant elle.

C'était une belle montre rose, aux motifs fleuris, qui avait été offerte à la jeune femme lors de l'été précédent.

 **« Tu avais une montre depuis tout ce temps ? Quel intérêt à la jeter si tu as toujours besoin de connaitre l'heure ? »**

« **Je ne suis pas paranoïaque pour être réglée comme une horloge. L'heure n'a pas plus d'intérêt pour moi qu'elle n'en a pour toi j'imagine. »**

Il ne répondit pas, fixant la jeune femme, n'étant pas vraiment convaincu par ses dires. Depuis maintenant deux mois, tout au plus, elle le harcelait pour connaitre l'heure et là elle prétendrait que l'heure n'était pas si importante ?

 **« J'espérais pouvoir jeter cette montre et t'embêter encore demain. »**

« **Quoi ?** ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de formuler, sur le ton de la surprise. **Quel en serait ton intérêt ? »**

La brune s'adossa contre l'un des bords du pont, fixant le sol, les mains derrière le dos, tout en esquissant un sourire triste.

 **« Tu es tout le temps entrain d'observer par ta fenêtre. C'est difficile d'avoir une conversation réelle avec toi »**. Elle recouvra légèrement sa bouche de sa main droite, fixant le côté opposé à celui de l'Uchiha. Alors que ses joues se teintaient d'une jolie couleur rose, elle continua. « **C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me regardes quand je parle. »**

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle baissa son bras de sa bouche et s'approcha de l'Uchiha qui rougissait légèrement. Elle allait peut-être se faire rejeter comme ces filles qui appelaient Sasuke pendant la pause pour se confesser, mais au moins il saurait.

 **« Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha. »**

Aussitôt dit, son visage s'empourpra violemment, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le cœur du jeune homme également tambourinait dans sa poitrine, encore plus que tout à l'heure –du moins, si c'était possible-. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle venait bel et bien de se confesser.

Sous le choc, il avait fait un pas en arrière. Pouvait-il vraiment y croire ? N'était ce pas son cerveau malheureux qui lui jouait des tours ?

La brune interpréta mal ce geste. Croyant qu'elle se faisait rejeter, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, alors que ses mains tremblotantes laissaient tomber sa montre. Elle se tourna prête à s'enfuir. Remarquant cela, l'Uchiha la rattrapa, avant qu'elle n'aille bien loin. Il lui tira le bras, elle perdit l'équilibre et l'entraina dans sa chute. Tous deux se retrouvèrent assis à même le sol. Les larmes de la brune n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle essuyait ses yeux du revers de la main, en balbutiant des trucs incompréhensibles. N'étant pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de situation, l'Uchiha ne savait pas quoi faire.

Instinctivement il enlaça la jeune femme. Il sentit les tremblements s'arrêter. Ses larmes également s'arrêtèrent alors que, surprise, la jeune femme ne bougeait plus un cil.

 **« Je pense bien que je suis amoureux de ton visage souriant, alors je t'interdis de le remplir de larmes,** lui ordonna le brun, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Sasuke s'étonna de ses propres mots, à se demander si sa bouche n'avait pas agit sans le consentement de son cerveau. La surprise laissa vite place au rire. Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer face à la réplique du jeune homme. De toute évidence, il ne devait pas être expert en déclarations, bien qu'il en reçoive une environ toutes les deux heures. Mais soit. Elle l'aimait comme il était.

 **« Alors, ca veut dire que je peux t'aimer Sasuke** ?, demanda-t-elle, en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. »

L'Uchiha, prit au dépourvu, rompit vite l'étreinte et se tint debout en face d'elle, des rougeurs commençant à apparaitre sur son joli minois. Soucieux qu'elle ne l'interprète pas mal une seconde fois, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, alors que de l'autre main, il couvrait la moitié de son visage – à lui- qui était complètement écarlate. Cette réaction amusa la brune.

Elle accepta la main qui lui était tendue, mais au lieu de s'en servir comme appui, elle la tira. L'Uchiha perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva une fois de plus au sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de poser des questions, la brune l'embrassa.

 **« Je vais t'apprendre à aimer chaque trait de ma personnalité »,** lui murmura-t-elle alors en l'enlaçant, après avoir mis fin au baiser. Elle avait un visage plus souriant que jamais. Elle pouvait désormais crier sa joie au monde. La personne qu'elle aimait l'aimait en retour.

Dans son euphorie, elle n'avait même pas pris conscience qu'elle était couchée au sol, Sasuke au dessus d'elle dans une pose dangereusement provocante.

 **« Sa... sasuke, ce genre de position... »** elle était rouge pivoine et parvenait difficilement à formuler une phrase.

« **Toi aussi, pas vrai, tu vas apprendre à aimer chaque trait de ma personnalité** » murmura-t-il un sourire mi-sadique, mi-pervers, tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser...


End file.
